Never Be The Same Again
by EJVNOH4Life
Summary: Janessa's Going back to North Carolina for her wedding, but is she marrying the right guy?


Title:Never Be The Same Again  
Author:Ericka  
Rating:For now lets say PG-13?  
Distribution: just ask  
Disclaimers:I do not own anybody in this story only Janessa,Joseph,Gwen, and Janessa's family  
Spoilers:nope you'll just have to read the story  
Characters:Mainly Jeff Hardy some other wrestlers to  
Summary:Just read the story  
Notes:Please be nice this is my FIRST fan fic I would reallllllyyyyyyyyyyyy appreciate feedback Thanx!  
  
~~~PROLOUGE~~~  
  
It was a Dark,Cold, and Rainy night in mid November our last summer before we became seniors Nessa(Given name Janessa) was coming over to my house to spend the weekend cause her Dad had to go out of town on buisness and her brothers were visiting there Mom. Since I was home alone we decided to just watch movies and enjoy our summer while it lasted. It was about 8:00 when I heard the doorbell ring, it was her. I opened the door ready to say hi, but stopped when I noticed that she was soaking wet and that she was crying. She threw her arms around me and I held on to her taking in her sweet strawberry scent."Nessa what happened, Why are you crying?" I asked worried.  
  
"He dumped me, Joseph dumped me" She said before she began to cry again.I held her noticing how perfect she fit in my arms.I could feel a bit of stir in my shorts and decided it was time to get inside the house.When we got inside I made sure to put a blanket on her so she would'nt catch a cold, before heading to my room so she could change."Where's that shirt Jeff? I'm getting really cold" Janessa said while shivering.  
  
"Oh sorry here" I said as I passed her the shirt.  
  
"I don't see why you just don't let me keep it I mean it's not like you ever wear it" Janessa said as she grabbed the shirt.  
  
"Whatever" I replied.  
  
"Turn around"Janessa said.  
  
"Why I've seen you in less before" I said.  
  
"Fine have it your way, I'll just turn around" She said as she let loose her golden curls that had been up in a ponytail.She then took off her soaking wet clothes,That's when I started to notice her body more.Her waist was small, and her hip's curved nicely.Her legs were lean and tanned, and her breast were perfect."What are you looking at perv?"she asked throwing a pillow at my face and pointing to the growing bulge in my shorts.  
  
"Nothing I was just thinking about something" I said trying to cover myself with the pillow.  
  
"Oh really would that be your little mystery crush?" She asked as she walked over to me.She kept trying to figure out who it was but gave up knowing I would'nt tell her.I could'nt tell her that she was the girl I loved.After watching a couple movies we lyed down on my bed and started talknig."Jeff what's wrong with me?" she asked.  
  
"What do you mean Nessa?"I asked not understanding her question.  
  
"You know Why don't guys like me, I mean am I really that Ugly?" She asked.  
  
"What would make you think that Nessa? I mean your the most beautiful girl i've ever seen" I said sitting up so I could look her in the eye when I said it.  
  
"Really you think so?" she asked as she sat up to so now we were face to face.  
  
"Well yeah you always have been" I said feeling a little embarressed afterward.Janessa smiled when I began to blush.  
  
"Jeff are you trying to tell me something?" She said as she began to bite her lip.It was one of her nervous habits.Before I could say anything I kissed her.Her lips were soft and they tasted like Kiwi.When we finished I apoligized and got up, but was stopped when she grabbed my wrist."Jeff" she said before she pulled me in to kiss her.That night I knew that what we did was gonna hurt us both, but for some reason it felt right.I was wrong the next day Joseph apoligized and she went back to him, I should have known.The rest of summer went by fast along with senior year.I was pursuing my dream to become a wrestler with Matt and she was leaving for New York to be a designer.When she left I did'nt even say goodbye.She told me she was sorry but I could'nt except her apology.When she left I knew that things would never be the same again. 


End file.
